Too Late
by Fading Letters
Summary: Sandy, Kirsten, Rebecca... I suck at summaries! Please REVIEW! Set in season 2. Very short oneshot!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC. **_

**Too late**

_Sandy__ sat down and reached for her hand. _

_Blood had been running down her arms when he had found her. _

_Why had he been so late? _

_Why had he stayed with Rebecca? _

_On Valentine's Day. _

_He knew that it was Kirsten's favorite holiday and yet he had left her alone. _

_He couldn't believe that their marriage had taken this turn now. _

_How could he make it go that way? _

_He knew that he could have prevented such a course of things. _

_He knew that it was his fault and now it was too late. _

_Now Kirsten was lying in this bed that looked so uncomfortable in this uncomfortable room of this uncomfortable ICU station. _

_He had brought her here at last minute, the doctor's told him. _

_He knew that it could have been too late. _

_He had been too late. _

_Too late to rescue his wife. _

_Too late to rescue his marriage. _

_He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that his marriage was falling apart. _

_He couldn't believe that he had only shown interest in Rebecca. _

_He was married with the most gorgeous woman on earth and yet he had forgotten that she existed. _

_He held her hand caressing the bandages on her wrist. _

_She didn't open her eyes and the doctor had told him that it was very unlikely that she would wake up today. _

_She had lost too much blood and was very weak. _

_Sandy__ blamed himself for leading her into this direction. _

_He blamed himself for leading their marriage into this direction. _

_How could he tell the boys? _

_How could he face Seth and tell him that it was his fault why his mother slit her wrists? _

_How could he face Ryan and tell him that another mother of him had made the decision to leave them, him, alone? _

_How could he face Caleb and tell him that his daughter tried to kill herself because of his son-in-law? _

_He didn't know. _

_He didn't know anything. _

_He didn't want her to leave. _

_He didn't want his marriage to be like this. _

_He didn't want a wife who was living at the edge of death. _

_Facing every day with the thought that she might try to kill herself again. _

_Facing every day with the fear that something might happen and that their marriage wouldn't work anymore. _

_Facing every day with the guilt inside of him when he thought about the happy days with Kirsten. _

_He sat back in the chair placing his hands on hers and then laid down his head. _

_Today had been horrible and he only wanted to forget it. _

_He only wanted to be alone with Kirsten, pretending that nothing had happened. _

_He only wanted to close his eyes and imagine that everything was okay and that they were as happy as they had been for so many years. _

_He only wanted her back. _

_Back to normal. _

_He wanted the old Kirsten back. _

_The Kirsten that he had fallen in love with. _

_The Kirsten that hadn't needed to worry about him cheating on her. _

_He drifted asleep. _

_Hours late he awoke of a loud scream. _

_The nurse was shouting for the doctor to come and Sandy froze when he heard what she was saying. _

_He turned to Kirsten and saw the unmentionable. _

_She had woken up while he was asleep and had torn off the bandages. _

_Immediately he began searching for a pulse, but didn't find it. _

_It was too late. _

Sandy woke up and gasped. He sat up straight and looked out of the window. This bus was just so uncomfortable but he would to anything to get back to Kirsten. He missed her and he couldn't believe that he had left her alone for being with Rebecca. He didn't love Rebecca anymore and he knew it. He just had to prove that to Kirsten. He had to tell her that he was only willing to clear Rebecca's name because Max had asked him to, which was ture. He had only needed time to find this out.. He had to tell her how much he loved her. He had to make sure that his dreams wouldn't come true. He had to be with Kirsten. He had to show her that he still loved her like twenty years before.

-----

So guys, as you might have seen this is another missing scene of 'The Rainy Day Women' just like _Rescue Me_. Obviously this is the part where Sandy is sitting in the bus, that is bringing him back to Newport. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW. And if you have enough time you could read and review my other stories. Aw, and thanks to Marcia who inspired me to write this story.


End file.
